


Q&A with the Nerevarine (and their companion)

by musebyvocation



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: How do you seduce an ancient god? Telvanni bug musk?, fight me nerevar whoever the fuck you are... you're my only ho - dagoth endus, this is only half serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musebyvocation/pseuds/musebyvocation
Summary: As the Nerevarine makes their way to Dagoth-Ur, they find the Sharmat's brothers... surprisingly chatty.





	Q&A with the Nerevarine (and their companion)

**Q:** "I greet you, Ardlorril. Or Nerevar. Or whoever you are. I am Dagoth Endus, brother of Dagoth Ur, and lord of Citadel Endusal. Would you like a little ancient Dagoth brandy?"

**A: **(He's not trying to poison me, right?) ... (Just checking.) Alright, why not.

**Q:** "Whenever you're ready, then? You're the challenger, and I am your host. So honor demands that you deliver the first blow."

**A:** Honour_ demands that you deliver the first blow._

Yes, I heard him the first time. But he's so... cordial. I know they're turning people into monsters but- look, one of them is organizing furniture over there! ... Why are they all so nice all of a sudden? He's not- he's not even attacking me, Tham, how am I supposed to- can we just... leave?

_ You can't just show up, drink somebody else's booze- and as a toast to your challenge, no less!- and then just... leave?!? _

[The Nerevarine is already walking backwards towards the door.] Oh, is that a challenge? Is that a _challenge_, my dear companion?

_ Ril! It'll be kinder in the long run. Unless you want this, nice gentlemer, to undergo the very unpleasant experience of losing his connection to divinity? _

As opposed to the very pleasant experience of dying?

_Yes. Lesser evil. _

_... _

_... Trust me._

* * *

**Q:** "Well, Ardlorril. Have you come to serve? Or to challenge my station? Or to try to win Keening?"

**A:** Uh. ... Yes? Sure?

"... Those are three mutually exclusive desires."

Is that a _chall-_

_ Ril, come on. Um, Mr. Dagoth Odros, right? Sorry, your brother Endus gave us some brandy and it was, um... stronger than they expected. If you wouldn't mind going through that again? _

Wait- come on, why did you have to ask that? What if he's nice too? I was going to_ fight_ him-

**Q: **"You think to climb higher in Brother Dagoth's eyes by defeating me? Well, then, you might rise at that. None of us Heartwights can die. The power of the Heart will bring us all back in time. But, yes, you might win Lord Dagoth's favor by defeating his lieutenants. No hard feelings, Ardlorril. I lose, I lose my rank. You lose, you lose all. You're playing for high stakes, Ardlorril. Are you sure you want to? Surely, there is no dishonor for a mortal to serve a god?"

**A: **Exactly... what kind of serving are we talking about here?

_RIL._

"Many mortals serve their gods. Few are so fortunate to be invited to share their divine power with them. Lord Dagoth makes you a generous offer, Ardlorril. Join him, and you can share the divine, eternal power of Lorkhan's heart."

_Hm._

"So far, all your struggles, your battling, your destructiveness... all these things might be understood as improving your bargaining position. Come, now, we hold you no bitterness. You cannot truly harm us. We can afford to forgive."

That's good! Kind of strange, but I'm glad to know you'll forgive me for killing you. Definitely a first. - Oh, don't make that face at me, Tham. Did you seriously think I'd turn back now? I'm only here to get Keening and go.

"It is well hidden, Ardlorril. Even if I should fall, you'll never find it. But if you choose to serve, perhaps Lord Dagoth might even consent to grant you the use of it. Surely, by coming so far, you have drawn his discerning eye, and earned his favor. Be reasonable, Ardlorril. Why risk blood and life for that which might be won by words and service?"

_Hm._

Listen, ser Odros, it's... It's been nice to come across someone who sounds reasonable, even if you are an ash vampire.

"Heartwight."

Heartwight, right. You seem like you were a good person before all this, and I hate to have to kill you.

"You seem a good person, too, Ardlorril. It is a true shame that fate had us meet this way."

Agreed.

"... Well. I await your first blow."

* * *

**Q: **"What? You want to talk? You want to surrender? To boast? To talk me to death?"

**A:** _Holy shit, can you try? Stars, I almost wish you were the Dragonborn, that would've been so funny- hey. Do you still have the first 18 volumes of the 36 lessons on you?_

[They are fully aware of what's in Ardlorril's inventory at any given time.]

Of course I do. What kind of Diviner do you take me for?

_I was just thinking, it's a great piece of work, and we have the time. I bet this poor fellow's never read it, being, you know, an ash- I mean, Heartwight and all that. We have the time._

We have the time. [Grinning without a hint of mirth or mercy, the Nerevarine clears their throat and begins reciting from memory.] 'They were born in the ash among the Velothi, anon Chimer, before the war with the northern men...'

* * *

**Q:** "You've done well to come this far. I don't think we have anything to talk about, do we? Then-"

**A:** Tell me what kind of person Dagoth Ur is. ... I'm asking for a friend.

_ Don't look at me, I didn't ask anything. _

"... Strong, and kind, and determined- a just lord, a cunning general, and a caring brother. You could find no better leader, friend, or ally."

That doesn't tell me anything!

**Q:** What kind of person is he, really? Or- not... Dagoth Ur. The person he was before he stopped being a person, if any of you even remember.  
Q: Did he like guars or think they were too smelly?  
Q: What kinds of book did he like to read?  
Q: Did he enjoy the taste and texture of scrib jelly or did he also find it unpalatable?  
Q: What kind of music did he like?  
Q: Does he ever regret anything that's happened?  
Q: Does he really think I'm the same Nerevar he knew and lived with millennia ago?  
Q: Does he hate me?  
Q: Why does he hate me?  
Q: What have I done wrong, other than the sin of- of walking a path HE encouraged me to walk?  
Q: (distressed) Does he still have a nice ass?

A: "..."

_ Uh... Ril- _

**Q:** Does he like flowers?  
Q: How does he feel about willow anther? I always thought purple suited him.  
Q: Does he like precious stones, like ruby or ebony?  
Q: Would he ever consider the use of Telvanni bug musk or should I throw the bottles away? ("Excuse m-")  
Q: When was he born?  
Q: Does he like cooking?  
Q: Could one feasibly seduce him with a good meal, or would that need more flowers and fine liqueurs? Or impressive swords?  
Q: If he does drink- does he drink?  
Q: Has he ever considered marriage?  
Q: Having children? Not brainwashed, diseased, half-dead-and-dreaming corpses, I mean normal people children.  
Q: Can he swim?  
Q: What kind of jewelery does he like?  
Q: Does he appreciate impressive swords?  
Q: Would he mind having a few guars- only a few, just a couple ponies about half a dozen scuttlers and some bantam- would he mind guars in the house? Would, would he absolutely mind- is it non-negotiable- or could a diplomatic compromise be reached?  
Q: Would he mind being on the right side of the bed, or would he prefer sleeping in between me and Ayem, or on the left side?  
Q: Does he like making breakfast? How about breakfast in bed?  
Q: What does he like for breakfast and do the ingredients still exist?

A: _RIL._

Hm?

_Could... could you stop daydreaming out loud about your future domestic life with Voryn Dagoth and Almalexia, please? I think you're making ser Araynys... uncomfortable._

That... was all out loud?

**A:** "... Yes."  
  
[Having not been supposed to hear any of that, Araynys has now become a liability. The Nerevarine draws their sword.]

* * *

**Q: **Do you hear that?

**A: ** _Yes._

**Q: **Is that... Him?

**A: ** _Yes._

**Q: **Come on, Tham, if you start acting strangely now- well, more strangely than usual- I don't know if I'll be able to keep it together. What's wrong?

**A: ** _I... I, ah. Pain? Feels like someone's trying to cut me open? Like, like someone already has. I... I'm sorry. I'll- no, put- save your potions for later. I'll be fine. Let's just... let's just get this over with.  
_

* * *

**Q:** **It began here. It will end here. Have you any parting words? Or would you prefer to skip the speeches, and get to our business? You are the challenger here, after all. So to you goes the courtesy of the first blow.**

A: So you all keep saying. I have to say I appreciate it- people in Morrowind have been... desperate, lately. Attacking first and never asking questions. But questions are the only things I've found here.

**Would you indulge more?**

Well, that's already one, might as well go ahead with the rest.

  
  
**Q: Are you truly Nerevar reborn?**

**A:** I- ... It's not for me to say those words aloud. That's a bitterness I don't want for you.

**What a world... You hope to be considerate by giving such an answer, but it was cruel of you to answer at all.**

It was cruel of you to ask.

**It was. Gods and fates tend to be cruel by nature. Still. Whoever you may or may not be, as I have sympathy for you and the melancholy fate all mortals share, I will weep for your death.**

Ha! Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves here.

**Q: If you win, what do you plan to do with the power from the Heart? Will you make yourself a god, and establish a thearchy? Or will you complete Akulakhan, and dispute control of Tamriel with the Septims? Or will you share the Heart with your followers, as I have, and breed a new race of divine immortals?**

**A:** Are those really the only options you can think of? You'd have still never guessed what my plan is, because you aren't me and you don't know me, but you could've at least _tried_ to be a bit more creative. ... Suffice it to say that I'll make things right.

**And what, pray tell, does that look like to you?**

Be patient and you'll find out.

**... Hm. Perhaps there may be surprises in store for me yet. Or perhaps you obscure your plans on principle. Or perhaps you are an instinctive bluffer. No matter.**

**Q: If I had offered to let you join me, would you have given up Kagrenac's tools to seal your oath?**

**A:** Your world has all the soundness of a fever dream and you torture the Heart that gave us the world. No, I wouldn't have.

**You have more pity for a dead god than the people you have sworn to protect as Hortator?**

_HM._

No. And it's not pity. And protecting the people of Morrowind is the reason I'm here in the first place.

**A shame you should be so misguided, then. This world has more need of compassionate hearts, and yours- through some irony of Azura's hand, I'm sure- seems entirely genuine. Tell me, Ardlorril:**

**Q: Why do you serve the old and false gods? Why do you throw yourself so eagerly at the feet of those who thrice betrayed you, and scorn the hand of he who alone remained loyal?**

**A:** You've both tried to kill me, and you've both tried to stop me. The difference is that they had the humility to realize they couldn't. ... Also your plan is terrible, loyal or not.

**That is bold, and I honour your independence. You are one to teach the gods their limits. It's truly regrettable, that your mind should be so warped by mortal perceptions... You would have made a fine commander at my side.**

... Regrettable. Yes.

**Now, if you have any questions for me, you are free to ask them. Otherwise, you are the challenger, and I await your first blow.**

**Q:** I know enough to know I'd never agree with it... but what _was_ your plan? What grand scheme has you so convinced of its nobleness that you'd think your crimes were justified?

**A: If, by my crimes, you mean the inevitable suffering and destruction caused by war, then I accept the burden of leadership. The Sixth House cannot be restored without war. Enlightenment cannot grow back without the risk of upsetting the tradition-bound and complacent herd. And the Mongrel armies of the Empire cannot be expelled from Resdayn without bloodshed. As I have charity and compassion, I grieve. But our mission _is_ just and noble.**

And that mission is?

**I will continue to draw divine power from the Heart, distributing it to my kin and followers. The Sixth House is and will be the elite cadre of our movement. As my kin evolve through the various stages of enlightenment, they will become, as suits their abilities, either holy warriors or priests. Their duty is to prepare themselves for service; their joy and liberation, to enter even-more-deeply into the profound enlightenment of the divine dreamworld. The winds will carry the Song of my House to each soul in Vvardenfell, and with Akhulakhan the Dunmer shall be, at last, freed from the Imperial yoke, the curse of false gods, and ancient superstitions. ** **Then, perhaps, when Resdayn is once again restored to its ancient glories, it will be time to consider whether the Dunmer should cultivate ambitions of empire.**

I'm not a Dunmer.

**You are a child of Resdayn at heart.**

And all the people living here who aren't Dunmer? Who aren't "children of Resdayn"?

**\- Ah. You misunderstand me, Ardlorril. Yes, I would start with our people, but in time all of Tamriel would be liberated.**

Liberated! - Alright, I've heard enough. Thank you for being so forthcoming. ... I only have one more question.

**Yes?**

**Q:** Ever since I came here, to Morrowind, I've had... strange dreams. You've been the one sending them.

**Yes.**

Why?

**A: To make you understand. I have tried in mind, body, and spirit, only to face rejection at every turn. Perhaps I should have done things differently... Or perhaps, as you say, you would never have understood. In the end, I have as little use for those theoreticals as you do. We both are yet bound by linearity.**

I dreamt of a wedding where all the guests were dead, but I was led among them like a newlywed.

**Dreaming, not dead. A shame you could not tell the difference.  
**

I dreamt of seeing myself like a corpse on a coroner's table- but my body was made of gold and my eyes glowed red like hot coals.

**A glimpse of life what could've been at my side.**

I dreamt of a drumbeat. You reached into my chest as I reached out for you and I thought that you'd shatter my heart. I couldn't breathe.

**... That was not my doing. I cannot interpret it for you.**

What? I- ... alright. I believe you. I... I dreamt about two people who cared for each other, deeply. 

[With both covering their faces, neither can see the other's expression. This is for the best.]

I dreamt about a love so strong I thought it'd shatter my heart. And it did. It still hurts.

**If I could give you my own heart to ease the pain in yours, Ardlorril, I would- in an instant. But I'm afraid the only unbroken Heart between us is Lorkhan's.**

_Hm._

**Q:** How am I supposed to forgive you for this? How am I supposed to kill someone I-?

**A: You would know better than I.**

Oblivion take you for not letting me hate you. 

**And may you never know reprieve from the bitterness of betrayal.**

[The Nerevarine draws their sword. Trueflame burns in their hand.]

I'm done talking. Defend yourself.


End file.
